


Aku Malu

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sebenarnya, apa arti malu bagimu?





	Aku Malu

_Aku malu pada diriku_

_Yang sangat dungu_

_Apakah engkau juga begitu?_

_Selalu merasa tersipu ketika melihatmu?_

_Tidak, maksudku bukan seperti itu_

_Aku hanya ingin tahu arti malu_

_Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak tahu?_

_Kalau begitu, pernahkah engkau malu?_

_Ketika engkau membuka auratmu_

_Itukah definisi malu?_

_Saat dirimu ditertawakan sebab kebodohanmu_

_Apakah itu juga malu?_

_Lalu, malu yang seperti apa yang kau mau?_

_Tidak seperti malu pada umumnya_

_Perasaan ini bersifat istimewa_

_Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu_

_Ketika engkau lupa akan dzikir kepada Tuhanmu_

_Benarkah ini perasaan malu?_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 08 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
